


Emmy Night

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Series: Drabbles and Such [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, But I do hope our boys get the Emmy's they deserve someday, Fiction, M/M, None of it is real, Rickyl Writers' Group, Seriously this is entirely fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: This work is entirely fiction.  None of it is real except for the actor's names.Norman has been nominated for an Emmy, and can't understand why his beloved cat, EITD (Eye In The Dark) can't come along.  Andy is the voice of reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 200 word challenge issued by my friends in the Rickyl Writers' Group. Short and sweet, I hope you like it!

“We need to get going and you can’t bring the cat,” Andy scolded Norman, who had just scooped his cat, Eye In The Dark, up into his arms.

“Why the hell not?  Eye goes with me, everywhere,” he questioned, giving Eye some delicate scritches under his chin, causing the feline to blink sleepily up at him.

“Norman, he’s a cat!  How many cats have you seen at the Emmy’s?”  Andy stood behind Norman, reaching around to fix his bow-tie in front of the large full length mirror.  Once properly set and straightened, he brushed the fur from Norman’s shoulders, and gently pulled Eye from his arms.  

“He’ll celebrate quietly from home, with a cat nap.  Champagne wishes and caviar dreams now that you’ve made it big,” Andy teased.  “Besides, don’t I count for something, love?”  

“Of course,” Norman turned, grabbing Andy by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“Oh, come on!  Don’t muss my suit!”  Andy whined, “This shirt wrinkles far too easily!”

“Muss?  You’re so British.  Wait until we get home later, I’ll give that suit a proper mussing!”

“Promise?” Andy asked, with a salacious grin, waggling his eyebrows.


End file.
